Trước Hôn Lễ
by lebouchon
Summary: Hôn lễ của Harry sẽ được cử hành vào ngày mai nhưng đêm nay anh lại đến tìm Luna. Mọi thứ sẽ ra sao nếu Harry thay đổi ý định?


_Tittle: Trước hôn lễ_

 _Author: Nun_

 _Pairing: Harry/ Luna_

 _Raiting: G_

 _Disclamer: Họ thuộc về J._

 _Summary: Hôn lễ của Harry sẽ được cử hành vào ngày mai nhưng đêm nay anh lại đến tìm Luna. Mọi thứ sẽ ra sao nếu Harry thay đổi ý định?_

"Luna..." Chất giọng trầm ấm vang lên phá tan bầu không khí tĩnh lặng. _  
_

Luna mỉm cười dịu dàng nhìn Harry, đã lâu cô không được thấy ánh mắt xanh lá ngày nào.

"Anh cứ nói, em nghe đây!" Luna hồn nhiên đáp lại nhưng cô đâu biết mình đang khiến Harry phải nín thở.

"Anh... anh xin lỗi, Luna, em biết đấy..." Harry lắp bắp không thành lời và bắt đầu rơi vào tình trạng khủng hoảng. Thật khó để tìm ngôn từ diễn tả.

"Ngày mai lễ cưới sẽ diễn ra, em có thể đến, hoặc không cũng không sao, anh muốn nói là..."

"Em không buồn đâu." Cô thành thật nói, cắt ngang câu cú lủng củng ban nãy của Harry. "Em mong anh sẽ hạnh phúc, Harry. Ginny, cô ấy là lựa chọn đúng đắn nhất của anh rồi." Luna mỉm cười như thể chuyện đó chẳng liên quan gì đến cô khiến tim Harry khẽ nhói.

"Luna... anh biết mình nợ em rất nhiều và trong chuyện này anh là người có lỗi. Anh chỉ mong em có thể... anh mong em tha thứ cho anh." Harry chua xót nói, từng câu từng từ đều được sàng lọc rất kĩ nhưng Luna vẫn dửng dưng cười hiền.

"Anh không cần phải nói vậy, Harry, em hiểu mà." Rồi cô khẽ nắm lấy tay Harry, điềm đạm nói: "Anh không cần phải dằn vặt vì em, Harry, mọi chuyện qua rồi và ngày mai anh lại là một chú rể." Cô nghiêng đầu, đôi môi vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười ban nãy: "Anh chắc chắn sẽ hạnh phúc mà."

Bao tử Harry quặn lại, trong lòng nổi lên một cơn cuồng phong dữ dội, một phần anh muốn ghì chặt lấy Luna vào lòng, phần khác anh chỉ muốn độn thổ về nhà với gia đình Weasley, về với cô dâu tương lai của anh.

Harry thực sự chỉ muốn trốn chạy.

Harry nhớ lại thời còn học Hogwarts, khi anh và Luna vẫn còn hạnh phúc bên nhau cho đến khi chiến tranh nổ ra, lòng anh đã nhanh chóng hướng về một cô gái khác.

Và giờ Harry lại đến và yêu cầu Luna tha thứ cho mình.

"Anh... anh nghĩ mình sẽ... sẽ hủy bỏ hôn lễ ngày mai. Có lẽ anh không muốn nữa hoặc cũng có thể..." Harry ngập ngừng trước quyết định táo bạo đó của mình. "Anh muốn em, Luna." Harry hướng đôi mắt xanh lá của mình về phía Luna, trong phút chốc, anh ước mình có thể chết đi.

Luna vẫn giữ nét mặt thản nhiên, nở một nụ cười nhè nhẹ.

"Em không thể, Harry. Anh biết mà!" Cô thẳng thừng từ chối, khuôn mặt xinh đẹp khẽ đanh lại. "Anh hãy về đi."

Chỉ một câu nói nhẹ nhàng nhưng đầy uy lực từ từ bóp nghẹt trái tim Harry, cô không còn là Luna anh từng biết.

"Luna, anh biết mình sai rồi, hãy cho anh một cơ hội." Harry nói, giọng điệu có phần hốt hoảng. "Em biết anh không phải loại người đó mà, đúng chứ?"

Luna không vội đáp, từ tốn lắc đầu.

"Harry, anh đang thương tiếc em sao?" Đôi mắt Luna như nhìn thấu tâm can Harry, cô chẳng muốn níu kéo cuộc trò chuyện này nữa, gặp lại Harry hôm nay chỉ khiến cô đau lòng.

"Không, không phải đâu Luna, anh yêu em, muốn em quay về với anh. Ginny, không, cô ấy chỉ là..." Harry không thể hoàn thiện được vế cuối khi ngày mai anh và Ginny sẽ là vợ chồng.

Harry không thể chối bỏ tương lai của mình.

Harry bất lực nhận ra có phải anh đã quá tham lam không? Mới lần đầu gặp Luna sau bao năm xa cách mà lại thay đổi ý định nhanh như vậy.

"Em rất tiếc, Harry. Em chẳng thể làm gì hơn, khi mà anh yêu cô ấy hơn em, khi chiến tranh vừa kết thúc anh lại vội vàng tổ chức hôn lễ và... giờ thì anh lại xuất hiện ở nhà em, muốn em tha thứ cho anh và rồi... muốn em quay lại với anh." Đôi mắt cô khẽ cụp xuống. "Như thế có nhiều quá không anh?"

Những điều Luna vừa nói như giáng một đòn mạnh vào tim Harry. Anh hối hận vì đã vội vàng yêu Ginny, càng hối hận hơn khi ngày mai lại là ngày trọng đại nhất đời mình và Luna chỉ hiện diện dưới vai trò của một vị khách mời.

Nhưng suy cho cùng, Harry nghĩ tốt nhất Luna không nên đến, vì cô chắc chắn phải nghe những lời thề nguyện của hai người rồi chứng kiến cảnh Harry trượt chiếc nhẫn vào tay Ginny mà không phải cô.

Harry không muốn Luna phải đau lòng.

"Chỉ cần em đồng ý, Luna, anh sẽ lập tức hủy bỏ mọi thứ, em biết anh sẵn sàng làm tất cả vì em mà." Harry khẩn thiết nói, chỉ cần Luna gật đầu, anh sẽ rũ bỏ mọi thứ ở Anh để cùng cô chạy trốn. Cả hai sẽ đến một đất nước khác xa hơn, yên bình hơn, làm một đám cưới nho nhỏ và sống hạnh phúc bên nhau trọn đời. Cô sẽ sinh cho Harry một đứa bé kháu khỉnh, hoặc hai, ba đều được. Cứ thế bình thản sống qua ngày và hạnh phúc quan sát những đứa con của mình ngày một trưởng thành.

Nhưng đó cũng chỉ là một giấc mơ do Harry vẽ ra, anh chỉ đang tự lừa gạt mình nhằm xoa dịu trái tim đang nhức nhối mà thôi.

"Về với vợ chưa cưới của anh đi, em không còn gì để nói nữa." Luna chán nản lắc đầu. Cô đứng dậy khỏi chiếc sofa, tiến từng bước đến cánh cửa cũ kĩ trước sự chứng kiến đầy hụt hẫng của Harry.

"Gửi lời chúc mừng đến Ginny hộ em, hẳn cô ấy sẽ vui lắm! Đó là điều tốt đẹp nhất em có thể làm cho cô ấy rồi." Nói rồi cô bước ra ngoài, khép cánh cửa sau lưng lại.

Đêm nay trời đầy sao, cô nghĩ mình nên đi dạo một chút.

 _The end_


End file.
